An Evening of Beauty
by ItaGaaNaru
Summary: He was looking out the window and he thought of her. He went looking. He found her and he found an evening of beauty and passion. GWxDM


**I've been working on this for a while; I hope you like it. I own _none _of the characters.**

Draco looked out the window, rain gently tapping against the glass. The raindrops slowly glided down the windowpane like tears. Even with the rain, the summer afternoon kept the house warm and dry. He was looking out into the backyard at the trees softly swaying in the wind. He recalled many joyous memories that happened in his backyard. It was almost last year when he really met Ginny wandering through his yard for her runaway dog. She was following the dog's footsteps in the mud when she bumped straight into Draco. She backed away, blushing, and hurriedly explained she was looking for her black lab, Scrappy. The little rascal poked his head out from behind Draco when he heard his name. He barked happily and ran into her arms. Draco remembered laughing the most. Ginny laughed too, and even Scrappy stuck his rolling tongue out in contentment.

He turned away from the window, wondering where Ginny'd gone now. Draco roamed around the house until he came to the living room. He found her beautiful figure lying still on the couch, her body gently lifting with her breath. She looked so peaceful and angelic. Her face held an innocent glow that melted even the hardest spots of Draco's heart.

Draco knelt beside her body, looking into her face. Ginny was beautiful, but her eyes were closed tightly, almost as if in fear of something. He worried about her, resting his hand on her shoulder. Her eyes snapped open and she gasped when she saw him.

"Oh... Draco, it's just you," she said, breathing heavily.

"Are you ok?" he asked, concern in his eyes. He lifted his hand to her face, brushing her hair away.

"I… had a really scary dream." Draco looked Ginny straight in the eye, beckoning for her to continue. "I had a dream you were... you... passed away." Tears quickly came to her face, her blue eyes becoming a cluster of anxiety. Draco held her closely with both arms around her, his head pressed against her ear. He could feel her tears in his hair and on his cheek.

"It's alright," he whispered. "I'll take care of you." She whimpered, pressing her face against his neck. She was shaking.

"The worse thing was... I never got to tell you how much I loved you." Draco moved his head away, looking back at her. "But I won't let that happen," she added, tangled her fingers in his hair. He smiled as Ginny drew her lips closer to his. Her touch was so loving and gentle. Draco felt every muscle in his body relax as she held him closer. She let a soft moan escape her lips, her fingers stroking his soft hair. He opened his eyes slowly to look into her beauty. Ginny was gazing back at him with her gentle eyes. Draco reluctantly pulled away, bringing air back to his lungs. She let her fingers run down his jaw and down his neck.

He lifted her into his arms, bringing along the blanket Ginny had tightly wrapped around her body. He carried her upstairs as she slowly began unbuttoning his shirt. She finished the last button as he set her down on the bed. Draco pulled the blankets away from her shoulders discovering she had no clothes on underneath. Ginny smiled, pulling his shirt off his arms, tossing it to the floor. He crawled onto the bed, lying beside her. Draco pulled the blankets covering her down father, stopping at her waist. He spent a moment gazing at her soft skin, her womanly figure. He smiled at the thought. Although Ginny was a woman, she was as tough as any cowboy (A/N: I'm country; deal.); and at times like this, she could almost be as defensless as a stray kitten.

She began removing his jeans, sliding them down off his legs. Draco was surprised to find himself shivering under her touch. They'd made love before, but it felt new again. He suddenly felt the familiar nervousness rushing back to him. He looked into Ginny's eyes, her softness reassuring him.

"Ready?" he asked. Draco didn't feel prepared himself, but he didn't want to keep her waiting. She nodded slowly and he moved the blankets off her slender legs. He rested his hands on her hips, trying not to stare. She ran her fingers down his chest to his boxers, sliding them down slowly.

"Yes," she said quietly. He moved above her, but before he continued, he looked into her eyes. It was the first time he'd seen such a remarkable beauty in Ginny's eyes, something he couldn't describe. It was like looking down from a mountain at a forest view or watching wild deer grazing right before you. It was completely amazing how she held the same majesticness as these things in her. Her expression showed she saw the same in him.

He kissed her, and every good taste he experienced in his life became nothing compared to this. He remembered thinking how Grandma's apple pie would never be beaten, but she was something that drove his senses wild (A/N: Sorry people, had to get the whole "Grandma's apple pie" thing out of my system!). He moaned as he pressed into her, trying to control himself. He knew Ginny could feel his body quiver, but he tried to keep himself steady. He could feel a strong burning sensation in his abdomen, the warm feeling crawling tp the rest of his body. The passion of her kiss and the warmth of her lovemaking was more than he could contain. He wanted to press against her more violently and even give her pain, but he knew she didn't want that. He kept himself slow and under control, pleasing her with his softness.

She drew her lips away, pulling air back into her body. She let her fingers run through his hair messily, smiling at him. She nuzzled her face lazily against his neck, letting him continue. Draco could feel her gently breathing against his neck, her lips softly touching his skin as she spoke to him.

"I love you, Draco." He relaxed, letting her voice ring in his head. He played the words over and over, listening closer each time as he did. The sound of her voice was soothing and did something to Draco he couldn't describe. Though Ginny told him her feelings all the time, he'd never felt such a deep reaction as he did now. He put his mouth close to her ear.

"Say it again. I want to hear it again," he whispered. She held his face in both of her hands, focusing his eyes on her.

"I love you," she said softly. Draco moved his lips closer to hers.

"I love you, too," he whispered, closing the gap between them. He felt like he was falling into her with the passion she brought him. He wasn't sure where his heart had taken him now, but he knew he didn't want it to stop.

Draco leaned into her, letting out a soft moan. Ginny moved her hands to his neck, pressing his head forward, and beckoning for him to finish. He released inside her, trying to be as gentle as possible. He knew she was strong, but he couldn't help but feel that she was still growing up. She was mature, yet she held the innocence of a child. He saw it in her eyes when she smiled, on her lips when she spoke.

She moved one hand to his shoulder, the other against his chest. She broke the kiss, gazing back at him as he finished. His muscles slowly relax as he rolled over on his back. He lay beside her, trying to keep his breathing even. He gazed over at her, pulling his arms around her shoulders. She rested her head on his chest as she drifted off into a gentle slumber.

_"Baby the clock on the wall is lying_

_It's not really that late_

_It's too cold outside to be walking around_

_The streets of this town_

_Anywhere you have to be can wait_

_Baby why don't you stay with me_

_Share all your secrets tonight_

_We can make believe the morning sun never will rise_

_Come and lay your head_

_On this big brass bed_

_And we'll be alright as long as you stay with me..."_

_Stay With Me_ by: Josh Gracin

**Did you like? Review please; I wonna know how I did on this. If you liked; I'll write more things like this. Okay; new rule: no reviews, no more stories. So those who like me, you'll review. I know, mean, but I like reviews! By the way, my friend asked me to advertise her site. She's a way better writer then me. Check her out! Oh, and you know what'd make her _really _happy? If you comment! Go to my fanfiction page; it'll be on there. **


End file.
